Summer Vacation
by yaoiloverever
Summary: DISCONTINUED Yaoi. Its summer vacation for Yugi and the gang. And Yami intends to tell his feelings for yugi, but will he be able to do it? Yami x Hikari pairings.
1. Default Chapter

**Warnings- Yaoi, mild cursing...by me O.o**

**Rated- PG (will go up in later chapters)**

**Pairings- Yami x Yugi, Malik x Marik, Ryou x Bakura and Jou x Seto (in later chappies)**

**Title- Summer Vacation**

Disclaimer- I do not own YuGiOh, better off without me anyways!

_'thinking'_

"Talking"

((Yugi to Yami)) / Yami to Yugi /

Me- Yay! I've decided to re-post this story. Since deleted it and some people asked me why it was deleted. So I'm posting it up again!

Well Enjoy!

6969696969696969696969696

Shining, warm beams of golden sun rays, slowly crept up across the flat horizon. The blazing, hot sun peeked out of it's nightly slumber, as it revealed itself to the beautiful town known as Domino City. The beams of sunlight sneaked silently throught the glassy windows of the Mouto residence.

The young, talented duelist whos name was commonly spoken around the entire global, winced skghtly as the rays hit his sensitive eyes. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his beautiful, innocent violet orbs.

"Good morning, aibou." Came a deep voice, next to the tired boy. Yugi looked up to see the crimson eyes of Yami, standing next to his bed. He offered his yami a tired smile. And Yami gladly accepted.

"Mornin' Yami. What time'sit?" Yugi lazily sat up. Yawning, while streching his arms, making him even more cuter than he was already. Yami smiled at his Lights' actions.

"It's 9:30, hikari."

Yugi nodded, before getting up. Rubbing his shut eye, with the back of his hand, he looked up to the former pharaoh and smiled. Yami chuckled, "Still tired, I see."

Yugi nodded again; "But I'll be fine."

The little one looked out his window, to see it was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was a warm blue, and the birds were singing it's usual melodic tune, with it's high pitched whistle. And the sun rays that had woken up Yugi from his sleep. He had also noticed that Yami was fully dressedfor the day,with his usual navy neck belt, a black sleevless shirt with a navy skin-tight leather pants. And Yugi was still in his white ruffled muscle shirt and thin white silk pajama bottoms.

"Little one, Breakf-" Was all the spirit could get out before Yugi had latched his small hands, onto Yamis back and started pushing him out the door. "Yugi, what-"

"Out, Yami. I need to change." Yugi interuppted his yami with a small smile gracing his features. Yami nodded, with a slight pink tinting his tanned cheeks at the thought of his aibou changing. He quickly shook out the image.

Once Yami was completely out the door, he looked back at the still tired boy. "When your done, come downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

"Alright." Yugi gently closed the door, as Yami walked down the stairs.

While Yugi was changing, he thought about himself, Yami and the adventures they shared together. He remembered Dartz, with his gang of bikers, and recalled the memory at how much trouble they had caused. He also remembered Marik, the psychotic Egyptian, and his almost equal crazy hikari. After they had defeated him, Marik had come back saying how he could not be destroyed by the darkness, since he was also one part of the shadows himself. But in all, he hadn't tried to take over the world again, much to everyone's suprise. Instead Malik had learned to trust his yami and took him in. Eventually the two fell for each other and announced their love. Yugi smiled _'They deserve each other.'_

The tomb-robber and Ryou had came together too. Awhile back Bakura had abused Ryou, terribly. Until Ryou had made his first hospital trip. Bakura had beaten him that night, and Ryou went out cold, his breathing ceased and he was bleeding alot more than usual. Bakura realized his feelings for his Light, while he stayed in the hospital, never leaving his side in recovery. The tomb-robber admitted his love for Ryou once he woken up, it had taken awhile but Ryou finally accepted it, and returned it also. Yugi and the gang hadn't known of Bakuras beatings, until they had recieved a call from the hospital, saying that he was in there. Today, Bakura makes it up to him by his affections, and protecting the boy with his life. He would also randomly apologize for his past actions, although Ryou had forgiven him long ago, and so did the gang, since Ryou had practically begged them to.

Now it was he and Yamis' turn. All throughout the months, there hasn't been a single villian. Giving the two to spend more time together. They had gotten closer with each passing day, and Yugi cherished every single moment he spent with his Dark. People thought that they were inseperatable, and everyone knew they were. There wasn't a day where you'd see Yami spending his time on the beach, while Yugi spent his time in the arcade. They both would just go to the beach for half a day and then head to the arcade. And no, the two weren't lovers as everyone suspected, but they weren't. They were just really close friends. (A/N- My ass! XP) And that was enough for Yugi.

When Yugi was done changing into a white shirt , his usual navy neckbelt and his leather pants, he walked through the door and jogged downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he saw the former pharaoh just finishing setting two plates. With two strips of bacon on each plates, scrambled eggs at the side of two sausages, with a plate of neatly stacked toast. Yugi realized how hungry he was at the sight before him. And took a seat beside his Dark.

"Wow! This looks great!" He exclaimed.

Yami's face held a small beam. "Thanks, Yugi. I made it myself."

Yugi sat there with a confused look on his face. How could Yami be practising cooking, without Yugi realizing it? His questions remained unanswered as he noticed another thing. "Hey, wheres Grandpa's plate?"

Yami looked confuzingly at his Light. "Don't you remember? He's got a convection this week and he leaves in a few minutes." He answered.

Yugi all of a sudden remembered. Grandpa's convection at America! How could he have forgotten! Solomon was going away for ten days, usually it was only for one week, but it was diffrent this time, as how saying that some of the other archaeologist's had beome sick, or needed their buisness else where. They were artifacts from Egypt, and there were several more of them. _'Where is gramps anyway?'_ Yugi glanced at the clock. It read; 9:45. _'His plane leaves in forty minutes.'_

As if on cue, Solomon rushed in, a suitcase in hand. He quickly snatched a single slice of toast. "Ok my cab is here. I've got to go now. I'll call every two days and you know how to contact me in case of an emergency. I've left some money in my room, just incase."

Both tri-hair colored teens nodded.

"Good bye, boys. Take extra care of yourselves, this is going to be the longest I've gone."

Yugi amiled at his grandpa's words. As he walked up to him. "It's only three days extra, gramps."

"But it's still going to be the longest I'm going to be gone." Solomon smiled and playfully ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Gramps!" Yugi whined. As he started straightening his now messy hair. Solomon chuckled, as did Yami, Yugi just pouted.

"Well I'm off," Solomon turned to Yami. "Take care of him."

Yami nodded, a small smile plastered on his face. Solomon turned and headed out the door. Leaving both people alone. Yugi sat back down, and both ate in silence, each in deep thought of the other. Every now and then the Dark stole glances from his Light. Taking in the youngers beauty, as the light gently rolled off his smooth looking skin, and bit his bottom lip, as he remained in deep thought.

Yami had already, long ago admitted to himself that he loved his hikari, more than life itself. (Mild spoiler) A few years back, when Marik had sent Jou's mind to the Shadow Realm, Yami had felt a great deal of anger, sadness and grief, but not once had he dropped a single tear. And when the Seal of Oricalchos (sp?) had taken Yugis' soul, it was completely diffrent, Yami totally broke down and shed every single tear in his body for his stolen Light. That's when he realized his love for Yugi. It wasn't a Brotherly Love he had once thought it was, the ove he felt for him was much greater.

Yami snapped out of his thoughts once he finally realized that Yugi was waving a hand infront of the Darks' face.

"Yami? Yami, are you in there?"

Yami blinked, and looked at the smaller one. "Yes, hikari?" He finally replied.

Yugi smiled, causeing his yami to smile back."What was it you were thinking about that made you ignore the rest of the world?" Yugi's smile faded, ad it was replaced by a look of confusion. He tilted his head, a curious look in his violet orbs.

The Dark felt his cheeks grow warm, "N-nothing." He faced away in attempt to hide his blushing state from Yugi. And there was no way he was going to let Yugi know he was thinking of him. Especially since it was his love for him!

But it was too late, Yugi had seen the flash of pink on the spirit's cheeks, before he turned away. Yugi smirked, which was unusually rare for the boy.((Yami, are you blushing?)) Yugi called out through their mental link. Causing the pharaoh's face to go even redder.

/ N-no, of c-course not. You must be imaginating things, a-aibou. /

Yugi 'hmm'ed and a suspicious glint could be seen in his amethyst eyes. He took out his hand and gently grabbed the spirit's turned chin, making the Dark face him.

The small one eyed the tinted glow on the pharaoh's cheeks and Yami looked slightly startled. Yugi picked up his other hand and lightly outlined the pink tint on Yamis' cheek. Yami's blush grew as he felt Yugi's soft touch on his face. Yugi giggled as he could feel the heat radaiting off his Darks' cheeks. / A-aibou, what are you doing/

Yugi giggled again, and withdrew his hands from Yamis face. "You are blushing." He stated, ignoring Yami's question.

Yami lowered his gaze, at the fact that he had been exposed to his blushing. He would've blushed more, but now it was impossible. Yugi let out a gentle laugh, then took he and Yami's empty plates to the sink. He started washing the dishes, as the former pharaoh did the cups.

Finally, they were finished the dishes. Yugi looked at the clock; 10:30. He turned and faced Yami. "Well, it's the second week of summer vacation,were young and I'm energetic. What do you want to do today?" he asked, while almost jumping.

Yami smiled. What he wanted to do was stay home and spend time with his aibou. But he thought of it to selfish of him, especially since his Light loved outdoors. "That is up to you."

Yugi's eyes lit up, "How about going to the park? We haven't been there for awhile." Yugi requested, eyes sparking with excitment.

Yami could only chuckle at the younger's actions. "Yes that's true. Ok let's go."

"Great!" Yugi grabbed some yen, just incase. Then he seized Yamis' wrist and dragged him out the door. "Let's go!"

9696969696969696969696

Me- w00t! Theres the first chapter! I hope you liked it!

Please review and it would speed up my updating!


	2. The Sugar Shack

Me- Hehehe. I got about 8 reviews! Lol Im so happy! w00terz!

No conversation this time ;-; -

Disclaimer- They day I own YugiOh is that day when the world ends, Yami says he hates Yugi and the day Bakura dyes his hair rainbow colors! o.O, And anything else in this fic. -.-

9696969696969696969696969696

Yami and Yugi walked down a narrow, dirtroad pathway of D.C Park. As suspected the park was nearly deserted, with only a few couples here and there. Yugi eyed one couple, and seen how close they were. Yugi shook his head upon hearing the few audible words of love the man whispered into the woman's ear. The girl giggled. At the same time the tri-colored hair teen both pitied and envied them. He knew that their relationship would not last long, as most of them didn't, they would only be hurting themselves, and Yugi didn't want anything to do with any sort of pain, especially if it was emotional harm. But at the same time, a part of him yearned for a taste of love. He wanted Yugi wanted someone to embrace and care for, and for someone to tell him it would be alright, even though it would not, so far there was only one person that reminded him of his wants..._'No!'_

"Aibou? Yugi, are you ok? Yugi!" Yami called out.He became worried when he seen Yugi having a far-out look on his face, and nearly walked into a tree! But he (Yugi) hadn't noticed and then almost walked into a lampost. And Yami started calling him, but Yugi wasn't answering. Which made Yami even more worried. What if...what if Marik was trying to take over his (Yami) hikari? _'He'll pay!'_

Yami snapped out of his over-reacting trance like state, when he seen Yugi blink. "Hikari?"

"Huh?" Yugi blinked again, and looked up into the concerned ruby eyes of his yami, "Oh, sorry for that, Yami. I was just thinking."

Yami nodded, still unsatisfied with his Light's words. 'He must be covering up for that crazy Egyptian..' Once again, Yami was pulled out of his thoughts;

"Ooo, Yami look over there! Can we go please?"

"...what are you talking about, Yugi?"

The young duelist's eyes glittered, as he excitedly pointed to a spot across the street. Yami looked, and immediately his face paled. Across the street, was a small red-brick building, two big glass windows in front of the shop showed the merchandise inside, and at the top-front of the building, stood a sign, and in big bold yellow letters it spelt; 'Sugar Shop' and another sign next to it; 'Grand Opening Sale!'

"Yami can we go please?" Yugi asked, sounding alot like a kid wanting to go to a candy shop (A/N.-; ) Tugging on Yami's wrist.

The Dark looked upon his Light, "Sorry aibou, but we can't."

Yugis' face faltered. "Why?"

"You know very well why, you and sugar do not mix." Right now, Yami did not want a hyper Yugi. He cringed after the thought of what happened the last time. he sighed at the memory...

v96969696969696 FLASHBACK 69696969696969v

It was a lazy afternoon, as Yami and Yugi both sat in the house. Not knowing what sugar did to Yugi, Yami gave his Light a Mars Bar and a package of Starburst, while he (Yami) just had his chips. Not before later, Yugi had become more jumpy and energetic than usual. He would be jumping on the couch and throwing everything in the house.

Yami had to dodge a thrown dictionary Yugi had randomly flinged. Yami became more confuzed and worried. 'What's happening to him?' Yami had not once seen his aibou act like this! What was he supposed to do? Slightly panicking, Yami picked up the phone and dialed Jou's number. Noting that it was getting alittle quiet in the house.

Finally another voice spoke up on the other line,

"'Ello? Jou here."

"Hey Jou? I need your help."

"What? What is it, Yami?"

"It's about Yugi."

"What? Is somethin' da matta?"

"...if you can call it that. Yugi's acting strange. He's throwing everything and jumping all over the place! Not to mention saying random things like; 'Have you met Henry? He's my pet chocolate. Go on pet him, he likes you!' And things like that."

"Eh? Did you say chocolate?"

"...yes."

"What? Yami, Yugi and sweets do not mix! He's going to be like dat all day if you don't calm him down."

Yami started to feel slightly guilty. He had been the one to give Yugi the candies. If his Light were to become sick, it would be all Yami's fault. "What do I do?"

"Make him stay in one spot. Honda and I will come and help you soon."

Yami nodded, although Jou couln't see it. "Thanks Jou."

"No prob." They both hung up.

Yami decided that it was time to see what his hikari was up to, since it had been unusually quiet. He looked in their room; nothing. In the kitchen; only empty wrappers. The shop; empty. He suddenly heard a dull, thumping noise from upstairs. He rushed up, and found that Yugi was in ji-chans room. Only Yugi wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Now he was wearing Solomon's best, black dress-up suit. Which was alittle big on the small boy. The shoulders kind of sagged, the legs were too long and the sleeves went past his hands.

Yugi giggled. "Look at meeee. Im gramps." He laughed. And pointed to Yami with an accusing finger, "Your grounded! Take out the thrash! Were having KFC for supper!" He shouted, in mock anger. He giggled again.

Yami sweatdropped.

Yugi started running around again. Raising his hands in the air, and going wherever his little legs took him. "Look at meee!" The suit legs were too long and he tripped onto the carpeted floor, with a small 'oof'. His arms and legs were sprawled onto the ground. And he started laughing uncontrollably. Waving his legs and arms into the air.

Yami had two sweatdrops.

Finally Jou and Honda arrived, and finally they settled Yugi down...about 6 hours later.

v6969696969696 END OF FLASHBACK 696969696969v

Yugi would not stand for this! he must have his precious sugar! And no one, not even his treasured yami could stop him. A non-excsistant smirk made its way onto Yugis face. As he brought out his secret weapon...his oh so famous super-cute-adorable-teary-eyed chibi eyes! (A/N- Dun dun dun! O.o) "Please?"

'Oh no! Not those eyes!' "N-no." Already a single swaet bead was rolling down the pharaoh's temple.

Fake tears were brimming Yugi's chibi eyes. "Pwease? It would make me vewy, vewy happy." Yugi took out his baby voice and took one step closer to the spirit. No one, and I mean No One, could resist Yugi's secret weapon. And the pharaoh was NO exception. But of course he wasn't a spoiled brat, he only used his lethel weapon for matters such as this. And barle used them, as to not lose their effect. (A/N- I dont think they ever will)

Yami took a step back. _'Must keep strong!'_ But one glance at his Light and Yami was already breaking.

"Pwease?"

Yami sighed. _'Well...it would make him happy_.' Yami finally gave in, "Fine."

"Yay!" Yugi's saddened expressions had suddenly vanished, and was replaced by a huge grin. He grabbed Yami's wrist and ran across the road, luckily the road was as empty as tha park.

Yugi opened the Sugar Shop door, with a small 'ding' from the bell overhead. Yugi stopped in his tracks, his eyes were sparkling and his heart-pace quickened. There were shelves everywhere and sugary goods occupied every space. Gummies, twinkies, jellybeans, chocolate, taffy, toffee, cookies, They had everything! The younger one looked like a boy who was in a candy shop (A/N- Well duh! This authoress is stupid. Yami- You are the authoress -.- Me- O.o...OMG! I AM!) Yugi slowly walked in while Yami hanged at the front. Yugi's amethyst eyes darted at everything they were interested in...which was everything.

When Yugi reached the exact middle of the store, he came to a complete halt. In front of him was the most beautiful sight ever! Dzens and dozens of stacked boxes were in a triangular shape. And it was all pocky! Yugi's all time favourite candy. The young one stood there, in awe. He took a small step towards it, as if he were to rush to it, it would disappear forever. Yugi out streched a hand and grabbed one of the packages._ 'So...beautiful.'_

"Hello, can I help you?"

Yugi whipped around to see a beautiful girl. She had long black hair going down to her slim waist, gorgeous emerald green eyes and was slightly short. At the sight of Yugi, the unknown girl started drooling."Y-your, Yugi Mouto!" she panted.

"Uh...yes?"

"OH MY RA! I'm such a huge fan!"

_'Kuso! It's another fan girl!'_ Yugi didn't care how pretty she was, and speaking of her looks, she didn't seem like the sensible kind of fan. But before he could take off, he was bombarded with questions;

"Are you with anyone? Can I have your autograph? Here's my number!" She pushed a piece of paper into his hands. The troubled boy vowed to throw it into the trash later. He was about to make his purchase and leave, but the girl grabbed his hands; "Wow! Your hands are soft! _What_ kind of lotion do you use? Are those your natural hair colors? It's so cool! I love your eyes, they're so big and kawaii!"

Yugi tried to get away, but the girl had a firm grip on him and refused to let go. Yugi squirmed, "Excuse me, can you let go please? I only want my pocky."

"Aibou? What's going on?"

Back at the front of the shop, Yami was debating on which gum to choose. _'Hmm...Mint is good, but I like Bubblicious...I think I want Juicy Fruit.._' He shrugged, deciding to get them all. When he heard a screechy feminine voice; "OH MY RA!"

Yami halted _'Yugi?_' He blinked. After a moment on deciding to check on his hikari, he discarded the chosen gum and took off.

When he arrived on the scene, he wasn't to suprised to see yet another girl throwing herself on Yugi. Although, Yami could start to feel jealously brewing inside of him, at the sight of a girl all over Yugi.

"Aibou? What's going on?" His voice was low and slighty dangerous. And thankfully, it was not directed at his hikari. (Well not the tone anyway)

He seen Yugi's uncomfortable dilemma, and his pleading amethyst eyes. Yami nodded, advancing toward the two and roughly pushed the girls hands off Yugi and away from them. Yami now stood between them, while Yugi peeked out behind him, looking at the raven-haired girl.

"Who are you?" Yami spoke, narrowing his eyes to the girl, still clearly upset about her going all over his aibou like that.

The girl huffed. Glaring daggers at the man, who dare to come between herself and her...'lover'. "My name is Airin," (Ay-rin) "Now please, step aside so I can get to my boyfriend!" She hissed.

Yugi's face paled. She called her his boyfriend! That con't be good. That's not the first time anyone called him her boyfriend, everytime someone did, the pharaoh would get pissed (although Yugi didnt know why.) He looked up at Yamis' face, even though he could only see the side of the former pharaohs' face, he could still feel the anger his Dark was giving off.

Yami clenched his fists. Annoyance and rage could be seen flashing though his crimson eyes. _'How dare she_?' "He is not your boyfriend." His voice was dangerously low, through his clenched teeth.

Airin stepped back, nervously at the spirits anger. She huffed, "Whatever." And she walked off, without saying another word, however, not before flashing Yugi a wink.

Yugi could feel his cheeks going warm. She giggled and left, back to the storage room.

Yami had seen Yugis' blush, and thought of it wrong. _'So he did like her_..' He stormed out of the store. He didnt' want to see Yugi 'flirting' with other people. It had a huge impact on the pharaoh knowing his secret koi was going for other people.

Yugi frowned. Pulling out some yen from his pocket, and slapped in onto the counter, taking his pcky. He rushed out the door, after his yami. Seeing him, he ran. "Hey, Yami. Wait up!"

Yami stopped, turning to Yugi. "Arent' you going to stay with her?" He spoke, in alomst a poisonus tone.

Yugi flinched. "Why would I?"

"Seems you liked her to me."

"Yami, I don't like her. I'm not the type to fall in love every five minutes. You of all people should know that."

The former pharaoh let his icy facade slip. It was true, he did know Yugi very well, and letted his jealousy cloud that. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The Light smiled. "It's ok. Come on. Let's do something. I want to spend the day with you!"

Yami heart did a small jump. "Y-you want to be with me?"

Yugi grinned. "Of course! Since when have I not?"

The spirit was bout to reply when; "Oh, Yami!"

The pharaoh cringed, he knew that voice. He turned around and faced something that was ugly, it was scary, it was horrible, it was...Anzu!

And for the second time that day...Yami was annoyed.

696969696969696969696969696969

Me- hehehe Sorry if I didnt' put a warning about Anzu-bashing here. I'm sorry if your an Anzu fan, and if you are I suggest that you either abandon this fic or something like that. But if you a Anzu-bashing person, welcome and please stay! Lol. Sry I'm kinda hyper -.-, But alot of ppl liked it last time, so Im putting it up again! w00t Anzu-bashing! X3

Review Responses-

**Bored-to-think-of-a-name-** _I want to see what happens next!Update quick!I can register if you want...  
I wanna see the next chapter soon!_ Lol. You left 2 reviews! Lol But thats ok. I like it! Well I hope you liked this chappie!

**Taku Cmoi**-_Hello!  
Wow! I'm French and I like your fic! Yami is so shy! It's cute! Continue!  
Bisous  
_Taku Cmoi. Kool I dont think Ive ever had a French person review! Glad you liked it! Hope you keep reading.

**firezone12-** _HELO! JAZ! AWESOME UR REPOSTING IT! I love u . LOL. Too much excitement for one day. And yes i'm back. Just came back today from my vacation it was awesome. And i love this story. It's great. I am reviewing so more updating ok. Lol. GREAT JOB!_ w00tnes! Your reading it again! Yay! well glad you love this story! Luv ya!

**Angeliz**- _I'm glad you reposted, because I really love this story! See, I'm reviewing, so you must update! Please? _Yay! Your back too! lol Nic to see some of my old reviewers! And happy you love my work! Hope you keep readin'!

**Goat Cheese**- _I think I have reviewed this story before, but I can't quite remember. Oh well I probably did. Anyway, continue the story (please)!_ Lol. Cute nickname: P. And I dont remember you reviewing before, maybe yu used a diffrent nickname.

**Jasmemini-** _great great great! I love yaoi! this is very good. I cant wait for the next chapter. yami is so sweet! I love the way you show yugi's innocence. its hard for me to capture it when I'm writing a fic (which is why I have none right now lol) but anyway. Cant wait for the next update! update soon please!_ Hehehe. Your user name is almost like my real one! My name is Jasmine, but i like being called Jazz. And yeah, where did I capture his innocence? O.o I dont seem to recall it, but thats me!

**Stay tuned for Anzu-bashing! X3**


	3. Unwanted visitor

Me- Hehehe. I got about...erm...-counts fingers-...uh...How many reviews? o.o

Yugi- About nine, so far.

Me- Oh, well. I know that I only updated yesterday, but I just thought that I would give you alitte piece of imformation; I'm going to be away on a trip for about a week. So this will be my last update for about 7 days. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- What me claim? o.O. I would but I can't. -.-

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Yami! There you are, I've been looking all over for you, honey!" The annoying brunette, known as Anzu, squealed.

'Oh great!' Yami narrowed his crimson eyes hazardly to the blue-eyed girl. His ruby orbs transparent in showing off his pure irritation to Anzu. (A/N- And thats my pathetic attempt in trying to use a thesaurus o.O)

Yugi was also clearly annoyed with Anzu. Ever since Yami had been given his own body, it had been quite visible on who the brunette wanted, all along. For some unknown reason to Yugi, this had always made his blood boil. He had always wanted to grasp Anzu and throw her off his yami. His blazing passion for the slut, emitted throught his usual gentle eyes. Which were now sharp and holding his fiery emotions.

Anzu, nevertheless, paid no heed for the boy, and rushed to Yami. Nearly tripping over her unusally tall heels, in the process. Also, another thing, soon after Yami and his hikari had become individuals, Anzu had dressed in more revealing clothing. Trying to impress the former pharaoh.

Today she was wearing an incredibly low yellow tube-top, which showed the valley between the mountains. Golden, extremely tall high-heels. With a pink very short mini-skirt, completed with pink and yellow sex bracelets. Instead of looking sexy, as she had intended, she looked down right slutty.

Anzu launched herself at Yami. Wrapping her arms around his slim waist and digging her head into his chest. "I've missed you, sweetheart." She squealed, in a sickenly sweet voice.

Yamis' brow twitched. 'How dare this slut touch me in anyway! I don't want her! I want someone else.' Yami looked at his aibou, about to ask him if he could have permission to send this whore into the Shadow Realm. Suprisingly, he could sense uncontrolable rage surrounding the boys' aura. As he could also feel sheer fury pouring through their link.

Yugi was saddened, though he didn't know why, that the spirit did not do anything to stop the slut from embracing him. But Yugi would soon change that. "Get off of him now!"

Yami and Anzu were clearly shocked by Yugis' sudden outburst. But Anzu kept her grip on the former pharaoh. "And what will you do if I don't?" she repled, bluntly.

The young duelist smirked at her stupid question. How dumb can she get? He took a step, in advance towrd the blue-eyed girl. "Get off him now. This is your final warning." His voice was dripping of venom. Hatred spreading though-out his violet orbs, causing the dumb-ass girl to shudder.

"Eh..." Fear coursed throught Anzu's eyes and body. She forcefully twirled Yami around, who was now facing Yugi. She hid behind him, like the coward she is. "Darling, protect me."

Yami growled at the pet name and at the slut. He turned around and roughy pushed the brunette away. Anzu fell on her butt, which landed on the cold, hard cement, "Ow!"

She looked up at Yami. "Why are you siding with that midget? I'm more better than him!"

At these spoken words, Yamis' blood began to boil in rage. "How dare you?" His voice was low at first, but then, "You are not better than my aibou, he means much more to me than you ever could! Don't you understand that! I don't like you! In fact I just plain hate you! You friggin' slutty bitch! You can rot in hell for all I care!"

Both Yugi and Anzu froze at the spirits' angered words. Usually Yami would keep his cool, no matter what. But this time it was diffrent, had Anzu said something wrong? Yugi had almost blushed about what Yami had said about him, but luckily restrained himself.

Anzu got up again and tried to lunge herself again at Yami, but Yugi had gotten between them, stopping the bitch instantly. (This girl never gives up does she?)

"Get out of my way, twerp! He's mine!"

Yugi was seriously, very angry. His fury erupted in his fists, which had met Anzu's cheecks, very fast and hard. (A.N- Sounds wrong doesn't it? O.o)

The spirit was astonished. Not once had he seen his innocent light resort to violence! But his shocked face was quickly replaced as a smirk rose upon his lips, and a glint grew in his eyes. If Yugi punched any other person, Yami would have stopped him and tried to calm him down, however this was an exception.

Yugi wasn't done yet, "Leave," He punched her in the ribs, "us," another one in the gut, "ALONE!" and a fina;, very hard punch met her on the face.

Anzu was now brusied and bloodied. She ran off screaming like a five-year-old girl. Before she was out of sight, she was seen tripping on her high-heels, falling face-first onto the sidewalk. Yugi laughed, so did Yami.

The Dark faced his aibou, after he was finished his laughing. Yugi beamed, proud of his accomplishment. Yami bent down, and for the first time firm, moist lips met Yugis' smooth, creamy forehead. Yami kept his lips on Yugi's forehead before pulling away.

Yugi stood shocked. 'What just happened?' Yugis breath hitched, Yami kissed him! True, only on the forhead, but it still felt...good? Yugi shook his head, thinking he was imagining things. He loked up to the former pharaoh, "What was that for?" He asked gently.

Yami chuckled, "All in thanks, little one." Knowing that was only half the truth, he ruffled Yugi's hair.

THE END.

6969696969696969696969696969696969699696969696996969696969696969696

Me- Well thats the end! Hope you all liked it.

Yami- O.o

Yugi- THATS IT?

Me- Nope! Just thought I'd mess with your heads. Theres more to the story, but this is the end of that chapter XD You should have seen the look on your faces!

Yugi & Yami (equals luvbirds forever).-

Me: Please review!

Review Responses

**Shadow Vixen-** _Yay! I remember reading the first version of this story, and this one is just as good. Silly Yugi and his sugar, lol. Please update soon :)_ Yay! I remember you! And you think it was as good? O.o Hmm...I thought it was better -shrugs- But thats me! (glad to see you back!)

**Jasmemini-** _once again a great fic! by innocence I meant that you made him seem like the normal teenager he's got inside him. you made him seem like a real person who was just like everyone in the fact that he had crushes, likes, and dislikes. I admire that because I can't write that at all XD. This username is actually very different from my real name but I liked the sound of it so yeah :). update soon!_ Oh ok I see now...I think. O.o -cough- And you got your wish, I updated yesterday and I am again today! Yay!


	4. Yugi's Realization

Me- lw00t Im back! I'm very happy to hear that I got a few wishes for me to have a good trip, and I did! But I'm Back! -.-... Well here's the next chapter.

Yami- . So thats it..?o.o

Me- ...o.o huh?

Yami- Your not doing a disclaimer or anything..?

Me- What if I dont want to?

Yugisees lawyers-...er...o.o

Me- Idon'townYuGiOh! -whew- e.e

Enjoy!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The Dark and his Light were laying upon the tender green grass. (Back at D.C Park) Yugis' eyes were half lidded, as he was relaxing his still slightly throbbing knuckles, from punching out the annoying brunette awhile ago. He had never hought anyone, but the anger within him was enough to push him over the edge. He was also suprised at how much strength he held in his petite body of his, as he remembered Anzu hiding behind the former pharaoh in pure terror. He vowed never to hit anyone again, unless it was the bitch herself. Yugi smirked.

But another thing had crossed his mind. Why had he been so envious when Anzu had gone al over Yami? This obviously confuzed Yugi, terribly. He shouldn't get jealous...but he couldn't help it. When he'd seen Anzu touching Yami like that, anger and fury provoked through his veins. But...why?

Yugi shook his head. He shouldn't be worring to much of this. The boy looked at his yami.

The spirit had his ruby eyes shut. His usual stotic and serious face was gone, and replaced by a peaceful look. Letting all his muscles relax. The gentle breeze carrying his golden bangs lightly across his tanned angelic face. Yugi couldn't help but stare. His yami was beautiful, and Yugi was the type who appreciated beauty. And in this case, Yugi appreciated Yami's handsome features more than anyone else he had seen. Yugi closed his eyes in a peaceful manner, and Yami opened his.

"Look, aibou. The sun is about to set."

Yugi once again revealed his amethyst orbs and looked up ahead. Smiling at the incredible sight.

The sun was half gone from Domino City, setting in for it's slumber. Pale yellow followed after it, not wanting to be left behind. Glossy red streaks outlined the scenery with it's dim glow surrounding every bright color. As dark blue was slowly corrupting the once lighted sky.

"It's beautiful." Yugi murmered in awe.

Hearing his hikaris' comment, Yami snapped his eyes away from the scene and rested his ruby eyes upon his sweet tenchi's form. "I know you are, Yugi." He whispered into the wind. Not loud enough to reach the addressed boys ears.

Yami stood up. "It's getting late. We should head home, little one." He held out his strong hand, for Yugi to grab.

Yugi nodded It was getting late, the sky was now completely dark and was glittered with thousands of sparkling starts, all swept across the night sky. He took Yamis' hand and allowed himself to be pulled up by Yamis' powerful force.

They started off home, when Yugi started to shiver. Just because winter was gone, didn't mean that the night chills were. This didn't go unnoticed by Yami. he took a step closer to the shivering tenshi, and hesitantly wrapped an arm around him. Covering him with his warmth.

Yugi jumped at the crimson-eyed boys touch and his shivers stopped, but a last one attcked his spine. Yugi blushed. Suprisingly, he loved the feeling of being in Yamis' arms...who wouldn't? He leaned in closer into the embrace. (Their still walking home) And Yami tightened his hold. "Better?"

It took a moment to register in Yugi's brain in what his Dark had meant. But, of course he wasn't cold anymore. Yami's warmth was all he needed. "Hai...arigato."(Yes,Thank you)

Yami smiled. "Only for you, aibou."

69696969696969696969

Yugi unlocked the backdoor of their home and entered, since the frontdoor was the entrance to the Kame Game Shop/ Yami followed, shortly after.

The young one glanced at the ticking clock. It read; '8:45'. It had been quite a walk home. Yami kept his arm around his Light every step of the way. Now Yami was in the living room watching a movie, whil Yugi sat in the kitchen thinking of the days events. Oddly, the young duelist had found himself missing the warmth Yami had given to him.

The hikari stepped into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, next to his Dark. They both sat in silence watching the beginning of Lord of the Rings; Return of the King.

Yugi tried to keep his twitches and aches to touch Yami again, down, but was failing miserably.

The Dark noticed his Light's fidgeting and thought something was wrong. "Yugi? Are you ok?" Concern laced in his tone.

The young one looked at the spirit with dazed eyes. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he crawled over to Yami, wrapping his small arms around the former pharaohs' slim waist and placed his head onto the shocked Yamis' chest. "I'm fine."

Yami was stunned at the boy who unexpectantly crawled into his arms. The feeling of heat rushing to his cheeks. Once recovered, he eagerly wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Loving him in his arms.

The Light sighed as the sensation of Yami surrounded him once again, how he missed and loved this feeling.

As time slowly past, Yugi fell asleep into Yamis' arms. Eventually, Yami found himself stroking his hand, lovingly, into Yugi's soft hair. Finally the movie was over, even though Yami wasn't paying attention to the LOTR movie. It was already 12:09. Sighing, Yami picked his tenshi into his arms and quietly headed to their room.

The room consisted of two double beds, each for them to sleep on. A nightstand, a closet and dressers. Along with a desk for homework, a silver stereo and many other small things.

Yami gently deposited Yugi onto his hikaris' soft bed. About to turn and walk out the door to get something to eat, Yami felt something have a firm, yet gentle grip on his wrist. Looking down to find it was Yugi.

"Please...don't leave." Yugi whispered. His eyes pleading for his Dark to stay. Slowly he nudged over for enough room for the spirit to climb on beside him.

Yami blinked. _'He doesn't want me to leave him?'_ almost as if not there, he felt his heart do a nearly non-exastint leap. He opened his mouth; "Of course not." He softly replied, his stomach could wait 'til morning. He lay on the spot where Yugi had opened for him. Hesitantly wrapping a strong arm around the boy possessively. Sleep was slowly over coming the tired ruby-eyed pharaoh, as he fell in a low-breathing slumber.

Yugi, however, was still awake. Not once stopped to think about the person holding him. It had felt so right for him to be in Yami's arms. Yugi's lips were met with a warm smile. Taking in Yami's wonderful scent of freshly brewed mist. The youngduelist snuggled deeper into Yami's arms, Yami tightened his hold, enough not to let the boy suffocate, but to hold him securely in his limbs.

Yugi felt so protected and safe. He wanted to be like this forever, and never let go. He'd grown fond of this position, and being so near to his treausred yami . . . was that so wrong?

He lightly pulled away, enough to get a good look at Yamis' sleeping face. Drinking in his Dark's beauty. His soft looking pink lips, high cheek bones, and his eyes, which portrayed within Yugis' mind.

He wanted to stay by Yami's side forever...

Yugi's violet eyes widened, his heartpace quickened. A raspy breath, now captured in his throat, as Realization struck him like a thousand bolts,

_'I- I love Yami.'_

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Me- ...er...well o.o...forgive me on the length -.- I still work hard on each of my sentences. T.T

Yugi- blushes-

Yami- O.o..that was interesing Yugi loves me! -huggles Yugi-

Yugi- huggles Yami- o.o

Me: -huggles her Sesshomaru plushie-

Review Responses'-

**notsosmallyugi- **_Alright you reposted! Sorry I havent been reviewing...usual reasons v.v. But update soon, I liked the part about the hyper Yugi - Its cute, and I think this story should have more reviews Update SOON _Well, long time no see ...er...yugi o.o hehehe well I hope you liked this chappie!

**Hathors-Favorite_- _**_- Awesome! I can't believe you reposted. It's really good and I wnat to see the part when you-know-who have a food fight and the little limy scene... _Hehehe That chapther is my personal fav. Im going to try and improve the limy scene, and see what comes out, not much diffrence I suppose, but an improvement.

**ShadowVixen- **_Even though you re-wrote it, you still kept your cruel humor, lol. Anyways, I do think that this version actually is a little better. Yugi kicked Anzu's slutty butt good. I'm sorry to hear that you won't be able to update for awhile, but please do as soon as you can:) _YuPp But I didnt bother editing wiyth the last chapter. Although I did some on this one. There's going to be an addition on the next chap too! And happy you like meh stories:P

**Jasmemini- **:_D this was great! Anzu bashing! MUAHAHAHAHA hack wheeze Have fun on your trip! Update soon :) _Lol. Looks you need some practise with your evil laughing! Well Im not doing so good on it either o.o I hack on the first cough. And thanx I had the best trip!

**Hikari Skysong- **_Ya had me for a second there. Much Anzu bashing is good. May I end her sorry excuse of a life? Updat soon! _Well...I was planning a death for her on this ficcy. And Im going to make it gory! w00tness! Hehehe And thats my harmless humor!

**AtsushiChan-** _We! That was Awesome! I can't wait till you update more! Update soon! _Wee! Yay! I got an 'awesome' for once! -peace sign- You rock!

**Angeliz- **_Heh heh, I just love Anzu bashing. She's an evil girl. Awesome chapters, both two and three. I missed reviewing two because I haven't been checking my fics. School's been busy lately. I can't wait for you to update again, though, love the story! _Thankies! and I got another 'awesome' ! w00t 2 strikes on 1 chappie. Oh, and if your wondering about Two Worlds in One, on my other accout, Im having a major writers block on it v.v

And I'm wondering...if you guys still want a **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON **...hehe sry I had to repeat it, to make it noticable -.-


	5. strawberryjam vs coolwhip

Me- Well, Im finally back, sorry for the wait, esp. since I finished this chap long ago, but you know, school and stuff. v.v. And I got some other news. I'm afraid that I won't be able to update for awhile after this chapter, so enjoy it why you can!

Yami- And your not even telling them why? -.-

Jazz- ...o.o...hmm...

Yugi- Leave her alone, Yami. It's probably personal...

Me- Er...yeah...well, there's a good chance of there being a lemon, but I still need a few more reviews. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to** Angeliz, firezone12, Jasmemini, AtsushiChan, Sarah Costa **and **ShadowVixen. **These wonderful people stuck with me all the way, and love me story. Jasmemini never stops reviewing (yay!), Angeliz emailed me and asked why it was deleted (I'll never forget) and she said she reslly liked it. hehe. firezone12 is one of my good friends, ShadowVixen and Sarah Costa are just great people who read this story since I first posted it up, and gave me some words of encouragement!

And I have a little saying in meh mind, It goes with the 3rd chappie (Anzu bashing one) : **I pity the fool who dare touches Yami, espically when Yugis' around. XD**

Jazz- And since that I'm getting extremely tired of this, this will go on for the rest of the story;

Disclaimer- I do not and will never ever own YuGiOh, only the plot is mine and nothing more! ...there now that goes on forever...-sigh- ;-;

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Yami's weary scarlet eyes slowly fluttered open. Exposing the empty bed spot next to him. Instead of what he had hoped for, when he woke up, the former pharaoh had found his once occupied arms, now empty.

In a slight panic state, his crimson eyes looked frantically around the room, to try and locate the missing item. Finding nothing, Yami sighed. He then got up and changed into his usual attire of his school uniform-like clothing, excluding his jacket, since it was warm out.

Walking...or rather jogging downstairs, his nose was greeted with a delicious smelling scent. Yami sniffed. It kinda smelled like...eggs, mixed with yet another aroma. Curiousity wrapped it's twisted finger around Yami. He stepped into the kitchen, seeing his aibous' turned back. Seeing Yugi conjuring up something on which his Light had called a 'stove'.

Yami silently walked up to his hikari, who was still unaware of Yamis' presence.

Peeking over Yugis' shoulder the Dark could could see his Light cooking...yellow toast? What the-. It smelt good, but it looked kind of strange.

"What are you making, hikari?"

Yugi jumped at the unexpected pop-up question. Realizing it was just Yami, he calmed alitte. Atleast no one tried to break in his house and snuck up behind him.

"Hey, Yami." The young duelist let out a nervous smile. "I'm just making french toast."

"French...toast?" A quizzical made itself a way on the former pharaohs' face. Then it was replaced by a face that made it look like he had just made a important discovery. "Oh. A toast that speaks french!" He then poked at the now finish-cooked 'french speaking toast', Yugi had placed onto a plate. Poking it again, "Com mon' lil guy. Go on, speak french. Don't be shy now."

Yugi sweatdropped. Confounded by the crimson-eyed teen's actions.

"Uh...they...don't...speak." Yugi spoke slowly, getting over his amazement that Yami could act like that.

"Oh," Came Yami's intellegent reply. With one last poke, he grabbed his utinsel's, exculding the spoon. "So then...their food?"

"...Hai."

696969

After they were done their breakfast, boredom instantly attcked. Slowly consuming both people's minds. Yugi and Yami both sat in the kitchen, doing or saying nothing in particular. The sound of the ticking clock replaying in their heads, and drummed into their ears. A lone bird was outside, singing it's usual tune.

They didn't want to go to the movies and spend their time in a dark theatre, since it was a beautiful day. Duel Monsters came across their mind, but there weren't enough cards for two people, and they were under strict conditions not to touch anything in the Shop. There were a few more ideas, but none of them worked out for the boys.

Yugi wasn't ever this bored. He wanted to do something! He scanned the area, his eyes seen the fridge; BORING, the microwave; don't even use it,the counter; what the hell can he use that thing for? Then finally his eyes came across some food. Yugi grinned deviously...

Yami was half-asleep. His head rested on the kitchen table. He seen Yugi make his way to the counter. Whch was a few feet behind the spirit. A few sounds of cupboards opening and closing could be heard. Along with a jar lid coming off. (A.N- Of a jar...of course)

"Oh, Yami." Yugis' tone was in a oh so-sweet voice. Mischief mixed in his tone.

Yami turned his head around...big mistake. His right cheek was met with a flying red blob. The substance was sticky and damp. Suprised, the spirit lifted his hand and wiped most of the object off his face. He stared at his red sticky fingers. And found, 'Strawberry jam?'

He then averted his eyes to Yugi. The young duelist had a grin smudged onto his angelic face. He held a plastic spoon in his hand, which was covered in strawberry jam. He flicked again at Yami.

Yami had managed to dodge this shot, by moving his head to one side. Unfortunate for him, the jam had managed to scrape itself against his other clean cheek, making it looking like a bleeding cut.Yami already looked like a mess. No one ever dared to messy up the former pharaoh, until Yugi came that is. Yugi had already managed to flick at him one to many times. He shall have his sweet payback. A crooked smirk showed itself on Yami's lips. "You'll pay for that, aibou." A dangerous yet playful glint, downed into his crimson eyes.

Yugi 'eep'ed, and ran out of the kitchen, jam jar and spoon within his grasp.

Yamis' smrik grew once he saw Yugi run out. He grabbed his own plastic spoon and calmly walked to the fridge. Pulling out a tub containing cool whip, 'Perfect.' He steadily walked into the living room, where he saw a foot just being pulled to hide fully behind the couch. Quietly sneaking up to it, Yami got ready a spoon full of cool whip.

Yugi gulped. He knew his yami was coming closer, with each coming step. Before he could run out of his hiding spot, Yami jumped up from behind the couch and flicked his cool whip-covered spoon towards the younger. Yugi let out a squeak of suprise, as the white creamy blob hit him upon his brow.

Yami started laughing at his hikaris' striken face. Yugi scowled, he took this laughing opportunity to fill up his spoon again, and flicked it.

This went on for what almost felt like hours. A fight to the finish...or whoever surrenders first. StrawberryJam vs. Cool Whip, both very honorable flingers. And neither boys, stopped to look at the amusing state they were in. Their hair were absolute messes, one with red and white blotches upon their faces. Their clothes were also stained with radiant colors and were lined with a few ruffles.

Yami was hiding behind one couch, while his Light hid behind the loveseat, on the other side of the room. Red and white blobs were flying back and forth, around the room. Sometimes hitting their targets, or sometimes ended up missing and seized the furniture instead, forever tainting them with it's mark.

The ruby-eyed boy was determined to win this battle. He was the King of Games, no one could beat him. The spirit dove in his spoon into the tub, to reload his weapon. When he came upon a disastrous discovery, 'Oh no!' He was out of ammo! The container was totally empty. Yamis' face was striken horrified. Right then, another portion of jam hit him squarely on his hair. He growled.

The cool whip was gone, but his determination to win was still a burning flame, flaring in the depths of his scarlet orbs. He was going to win! There was no way he was going to forfeit. With the string willing to win, he crawled a distance from the couches, so Yugi would not see him, coming closer to the younger boy.

Yugi flicked again, he noticed that Yami wasn't shooting anymore. "Yami?"...no response. Only silence met his ears. "Yami, are you there?"...once again, no response. Cautiously, he raised his head to peek over the loveseat. Seeing nothing, no Yami, no flying white portions of cool whip. What was going on? That was all he thought when he felt himself being tackled, onto the floor.

He cracked his spine, went to the hospital and died the next day. (A.N-o.O...Ahem. Sorry about that. Im hyper. O.o Ignore that last part. o.o)

Landing with a 'thud' on the light green carpet. He squeaked, suprised that yami was the one to tackle him. Yugi was sprawled on the floor, with Yami on top of him. Yugi could feel himself blushing. If anyone were to come across them, they would have thought wrong, very wrong!

Yami seen Yugi's blush and smirked. He leaned in closely to Yugis' ear. "I win." He whispered. His hot breath dancin upon Yugis' tender flesh. Sending a shive running down the Lights' spine. Yami's eyes grew half-lidded. He pulled away slightly, able to see Yugis' amethyst orbs. Yugi's eyes were filled with confusion. Seeing Yami's scarlet ones, occupied with lust, want and...something else he couldn't put his finger on. This confused Yugi further.

Yami wanted nothing more than to take Yugi right now. The innocent yet seducive angel. His spiky hair was messy, creating a effect on the former pharaoh. His clothes were a bit baggy, exposing some of his shoulder flesh, Yamis' hand twitched wanting to feel what his angel's skin felt like under his touch. Yugi's blinking eyes, created the innocent look, with his gorgeous amethyst orbs. Bits of cool whip spread against his bare flesh. And the _tiny_ fact that Yami was on top of Yugi didn't help either.

Yami wanted to taste Yugis' cavern. Smelling in Yugi's intoxicating scent of vanilla. Oh Gods he felt so good under him. Yami leaned in again. Softly nuzzling his Light's collarbone. Since he couldn't get to his neck, because his choker was covering most of the flesh there. Unconsciously, his tounge slipped out, wanting to taste for the first time. Lightly running his warm tounge against Yugis collarbone.

Yugi gasped. Shocked at what his yami was doing. What was he doing? Yamis' touge was leaving wet trails on Yugis shoulder. Yugi shivered. ((Y-yami?)) he confessed he loved this feeling, even more than the embrsces' but he wasn't going to tell. He didn't want any f this to stop, but what is it was all fake? What if Yami was only toying with him? Then what would Yugi do?

Yami ignored his hikari's calls and presumed, what he was doing. He didn't even know what he was doing himself. His body was almost doing this on it's own.

The Light;s breathing began coming out in light pants. "Y-yami, what are you d-doing?" Yami once again ignored Yugi, trailing up to Yugis cheek. Licking off any cool whip still on him. He tasted so good, what he thought he'd tasted like and much more. Yami took back his tounge and licked his lips. He averted his soft gaze upon Yugis' cherry lips. They looked sweet also.

He wanted to claim those lips for his own, wanted him for himself. He leaned in closer to Yugi. His mouth came closer to Yugis'. So close...Yugi could start to feel Yami's warm breath, surrounding Yugi.

So close...Their breathing collided in a intense battle. Yugi's face flushed, and their lips nearing...

...and then the phone rang.

6969696969696969696

Me- I didn't even change this chapter one bit, even though I said I would. v.v...I couldn't fit the part I wanted in! ;-;...Ra knows I'm pathetic, thank God for this story...

Review Response's

**Hikari's-dark-side-08-** _Hikaris-DS:I'd kinda like a lemon, but a lime would be nice too! I like that sort of thing when it comes to Puzzleshipping!  
Yami Muraii:(watches me bounce around)Yet again, she's had too much sugar...sigh  
Hikaris-DS:I've got a bunch of lovely coconuts Diddly di...there they are standing in a row!  
WHE!(more bouncing)  
Yami Muraii:oO...me scared, update soon?(holds out jumbe chocolate chip cookie and large ice mocha from Starbucks)_ o.o? Are those fo rme? -points to cookie and mocha...hmm...I dunno. -watches DS bounce around- here o.o -gives cake piece- hehehe...Thanks for the awesome review!

**Sarah Costa-** _Awesome! Yugi finally realise his feelings and now Yami and Yugi should confess their feelings. A LEMON would be great! YAMI/YUGI LEMON! SO PLEASE UPDATE SOON. PLEASE PRETTY! JA NE_ w00t! And yeah, there's a likely chance of there being a lemon. Oh and Sarah, you better be reading this chapter, cause it's dedicated to you! XP

**Hikari Skysong**- _YAY! Goodbye Anzu, we won't miss you!_

_Aw, Yami and Yuugi were cuddling! Kawaii! Update soon!_ Yeah I won't miss her either, but she'll be back. And there will be more Anzu-bashing to come. X3. And so adorable, they were cuddling! hehe

**puffin-**_ I really like this story. If you want to but a lemon it go for it, I'm all for it. Keep it up and update when you have the time_. Yup, I think I will. And thanks for the review!

**Jasmemini**- _that was awesome! I loved the heartfeltness (O.o I don't know if thats a word but if it isnt well then I'll add it to the dictionary) of this chapter is a hopeless romantic lol. and I for one definitely would like to see a lemon! . anyway..update soon! oh, and YOU ROCK SESSHOUMARU! waves fangirl flag with a sexy picture of him and scampers _w00t! Go heartfeltness-ness! o.O. And I love fluff! And here -gives another Sesshy plushie- Well, hope your reading this too, cause It's also dedicated to you! w00tness!

**ShadowVixen**- _Great chapter. I love how caring Yami is to Yugi. It's good to know Yugi's willing to fight for his Yami, lol. Keep up the good work :)_ YuPp! Yugi's willing to do anything for his yami. And yet, another person who this is dedicated to. Hope ya liked it! Even though you saw it before -.-. Eh hehehe

**AtsushiChan**- _Aw..Cute! I love how you write this story! This chapter felt so loveable! Update Soon Plz!_ Hehehe, loveable. Hope you also like this chap, it's dedicated to you also. heh.

**firezone12-** _OMG! UR BACK! YEA JAZZ IS BACK! and u forgot about me! . :pouts: u didn't send me a notice as to when returned: feels left out: oh well i'm soo glad u had a great trip and yes lemon of course for me. Great story. Update soon girl! bye ._ OMG! I'm back! XP heh heh heh, but you knew that long time ago. hehe And yes, a lemon, although I'd need a few more reviews -puppy eyes-.

**Titanicbabe-** _i want the LEMONLEMON LEMON LEMON please thank you  
TB_ We'll have to see then, won't we? o.o heh. Nice to see someone eager. Thanks for reviewing!

Like I said before. Tell me if you want a **LEMON!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ...crud. I wasn't hoping for this to happen. But I won't go around the bush.

I'm sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story! I'm very sorry, but if any volunteers would like to take over for me, then please email me and ask! I will reply saying if you can continue this story! Check out my email address on my profile.

That is all

Sorry again!

-yaoiloverever


End file.
